poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut? (LAoPtS)
Plot The group are gathered on the top of a cliff as Ash prepares himself psychologically for the Ever Grande Conference. Meanwhile, Drew is also doing some training on another cliff. As a large wave approaches, Drew has his Masquerain use Silver Wind to destroy the wave before it hits. While everyone agrees it is impressive, Drew shrugs it off. May keenly shows Drew her four Ribbons, admitting she is one short of entering the Hoenn Grand Festival. Drew, however, is unimpressed as he reveals his five Ribbons and remarks that the Grand Festival is six weeks away, plus the Pacifidlog Town Contest is the last for this year's Contest season. May decides to set the record straight and challenges Drew to a battle. Drew agrees, before smugly declaring that he needs a warm up. Before they can finish, Team Rocket appears and attempts to steal Pikachu. The vacuum on their mecha is too strong, however, and the entire group is pulled into their submarine. Max inadvertently presses a button after Wobbuffet makes an unannounced appearance, causing the sub to race out to sea and into a strong underwater rip. As a result, everyone is blasted into their air; they eventually land on a misty island. Jessie, James and Meowth are all together, but Wobbuffet is missing. Likewise, May and Drew find themselves separated from Ash and the others, and aren’t too thrilled to be stuck together. An old man, Roderick, pilots a motorboat through the surrounding whirlpools to meet them and explains that they are on Mirage Island. May has never heard of it - but Drew has, and explains about the rare Liechi Berries, perfect for making Pokéblocks, can only be found here. Roderick admits Mirage Island is a disorientating area, so he offers to help them find their friends. The three of them start heading to the river on Mirage Island, knowing that Brock will instruct Ash and Max to do the same. On the journey there, Roderick tells May and Drew of how he first discovered the island forty years ago. He was on route to the island in his search for Liechi Berries when his boat got caught in a whirlpool and he drifted ashore. Just as the three of them reach the river, Drew spots some Liechi Berries and runs to the river's side to investigate, followed by May. Roderick cries out warningly that the cliff is unstable, but before they can do anything, the ledge collapses, sending Drew and May into the river below. Roderick tries to save them by using his Bellsprout's Vine Whip, but is unsuccessful. May and Drew, both frantically trying to stay above the water, plunge over a waterfall and down into the next part of the river. While May emerges from the water quickly, Drew has fallen unconscious from the impact and May does her best to keep his head out of the water. When all seems lost, a group of Wynaut teams up to rescue the pair. After having no luck using their Pokémon to locate May and Drew, Ash, Max, and Brock arrive at the waterfall. Roderick is still there and he fills them in on what happened to May and Drew. The four of them begin to follow the river, hoping that the two Coordinators are both alright. Meanwhile, the Wynaut have taken May and Drew to their cave, where Drew finally wakes up, much to May's relief. After being given a Liechi Berry each by one of the Wynaut, May and her Pokémon go and play with the Wynaut while Drew watches. Somewhere else on the island, Team Rocket have followed the cry of a Wynaut that they believe to be Wobbuffet. By nightfall, they have not located it. It suddenly appears, however, eating a handful of Liechi Berries. Team Rocket follow it so they can get some also. Upon finding the berries, Team Rocket discovers the unappealing aftertaste. Regardless, they try to steal some with a large vacuum from a balloon shaped like a Wobbuffet. As they get closer to the Wynaut's cave, May and Drew hear the vacuum and run outside to see what is going on. As they watch the Liechi Berries get pulled from everywhere around the cave into the balloon, May is accidentally pulled inside as well, so Team Rocket tie her up. Drew calls on his Roselia's assistance and the Wynaut also help battle Jessie's Seviper. He turns his attention to May, and has Roselia use Petal Dance to free her. Soon after, Roderick and the boys arrive on the scene after following the trail of berry-less trees. After Pikachu Thunderbolts Seviper into submission, Jessie and James call on Dustox and Cacnea to deal with the twerps. Cacnea aims a Pin Missile which Meowth boosts with a special energy cannon. Though the Wynaut intervene, using a combined Safeguard to protect the group. Pikachu lashes Team Rocket with a Thunderbolt, causing them to lose their stolen Liechi Berries. After a prolonged battle, Team Rocket are sent blasting off again with a combined Silver Wind attack from Drew's Masquerain and May's Beautifly. Afterwards, Roderick escorts Drew and the group off Mirage Island in his boat. As they all marvel over the incredible Wynaut, Roderick presents May with a bowl of Liechi Berries. May is thrilled with the gift, declaring that they’ll come in use for the Grand Festival. Drew is quick to point that she still needs to win the Pacifidlog Contest, and May replies that she is up to the task. Major events * Ash and his friends meet up with Drew again. * Drew is revealed to have obtained his fifth Contest Ribbon, thus qualifying him for the Grand Festival. * May learns that there is only one Pokémon Contest remaining before the Hoenn Grand Festival, and that the event itself will start in six weeks. * May has a battle with Drew, which gets interrupted by Team Rocket.